


Come Up Here With Me

by craftyuworks



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Sharing Body Heat, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyuworks/pseuds/craftyuworks
Summary: Sanji has night watch on a particularly cold night. While on watch, he finds Usopp on the deck and invites him to the crow's nest to spend time with him and make sure he's warm.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 94





	Come Up Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't shake the thought of them sharing a nice night huddling for warmth together and unknowingly be sweet with each other. Takes place pre-timeskip. Hope you enjoy!

Sanji sat huddled in the crow’s nest, his blanket draped over his shoulders and cigarette steady between his lips. Of course the night he had to be on watch was the coldest. Pink stained his cheeks and felt like ice to touch. Looking to regain some warmth, he stood from the spot he cradled himself in and stretched his limbs out, keeping the blanket like a cape around his neck. He took a few steps within the small space he had and rested his arms on the rails. His stare started at the chilled sky and slowly drifted around the ship, finally landing on a familiar figure. The crewmate rested below the blond, sitting on the steps with his legs acting as a table for something in his hand. Sanji leaned out a little more.

“Oi, Usopp. Aren’t you cold?” His voice echoed down, startling the man below. Usopp looked up to him, squinting slightly since the other was so far up. “I won’t be out here long, it’s okay,” he spoke through chattering teeth. His arms were exposed and covered in goosebumps as he had chosen to come outside without a single thing to keep him warm. 

“What are you doing out here anyways?” Sanji asked, raising his visible eyebrow at him. Usopp sat up in his seat, “I come out here to draw at night. Don’t wanna wake anybody up by turning on the lights so I do it here.” The man above bobbed his head to show his understanding. “Can you even see down there? There’s more light up here.”

Usopp stared at him. He was taken back by his uncharacteristic yet vague offer, but he wasn’t going to refuse. “Yeah, I think I’ll come up if that’s okay.” He tucked his sketchbook under his arm and neared himself at the bottom of the post. He made his way up to be greeted by the ship’s cook. He moved the book to his chest where he held it close. He looked up from the deck and to Sanji. He chuckled, “You’re right, it is a lot brighter up here.” Sanji gave him a small half smile before looking down. His gaze shifted to Usopp’s arm, urging him to place a hand on his forearm. “Idiot, you’re freezing,” he uttered as his hand slid down to his wrist before slipping away. The sniper’s eyes followed the trail on his arm before looking up at him. The moment he did, he saw the cook move closer to him, wrapping the blanket still carrying his warmth over his bare arms. He felt his free hand instinctively reach to pull the edge tighter around him, basking in the heat. 

“A-aren’t you cold now?” Sanji had turned away to look out towards the sea. He shrugged, “If I really need to, I’ll run down and grab my coat. You’ve been out here with nothing remotely warm.” Usopp looked down at the blanket. He sat down against the railing and set his book beside him. He pulled the sheet tighter for a moment. His eyes studied the fabric as it wrinkled around his nervous grip. His hands loosened as he looked back up. “Wanna share?” he hesitantly asked. Sanji turned towards him, eye slightly widened and the hand holding his cigarette lowering. Usopp feared he stepped a little two far judging from the lack of a response. He watched Sanji put his cigarette back between his teeth as he stepped near him. He mumbled a “sure,” before sitting next to him. Usopp took one end of the blank and stretched it around Sanji’s back, feeling cold fingertips against his hand as he grabbed it from him and finished draping it around himself. The sniper pulled his hand back, brushing against the other’s arm before settling his hand against the planks beneath them. Sanji had rested his arm closest to Usopp in the same fashion, letting the side of his hand press against his gently. His other arm was draped over his propped knee. 

The two sat shoulder to shoulder in the cold. Sanji looked over to the lone sketchbook close to Usopp. “What were you drawing?” He looked to his own book before picking it up. “I was drawing the sea along with some of the birds in the sky. It’s still a little rough but it’s okay.” He snickered to himself, causing Sanji to smirk at the sound. “That’s amazing.” Usopp felt his cheeks sting, making him smile. “Thanks.” He pulled on his bandana slightly, adjusting it so he could attempt to occupy his mind. He glanced at his picture once more before flipping back to the cover. He slid the book by his foot and settled closer to the rail. He tucked his arms in the blanket and looked up at the sky. Sanji followed his gaze up. The two rested in silence for a moment as they stared at the stars. The blond started to feel his eyes close and succumb to his tiredness until he felt a weight on his shoulder. His eyes shot open as he turned his head to face the sensation. 

He looked to see Usopp, fast asleep and leaning against his body. His cheek was squished against his shoulder. Sanji felt his heart beat faster. The man shifted in his sleep, causing him to move his arm over Sanji’s and gently grasping it. Usually he’d cling his bunched up blanket or a pillow, so this was merely a habit for him. Sanji found this adorable but begged for his heart to calm down. He rested his head against Usopp’s and laid his open arm over his, lightly cupping the other’s forearm. He shifted closer to him until he felt most comfortable. He couldn’t get his stupid smile to go away so he decided to ride it out. He thoroughly enjoyed Usopp’s company and even more so that he was snuggled close to him. He strained to keep his eyes open. This sensation was overwhelmingly relaxing and caused him trouble to stay awake. This felt like heaven to him. He couldn’t help but wonder what Usopp would think when he woke up. Maybe he would pay no attention to it or act like it didn’t happen. Maybe he’d be flustered and admit it was nice. Of course Sanji hoped for the latter but decided to bask in the rare moment he found himself in before he had to let go. 

Maybe one day he’ll tell him. 


End file.
